


【盾冬】花玻璃 番外二[他们的第一次]

by peachubby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: TIME:时间线是队三后A3前，吧唧在瓦坎达冷冻修养的那段时间。SUMMARY:“你什么都不用记得。总有一天我会给你更好的，要你心甘情愿。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	【盾冬】花玻璃 番外二[他们的第一次]

**Author's Note:**

> 潜入瓦坎达的蛇盾在吧唧从冷冻舱苏醒的第二天就用洗脑词把人搞♂了（虽然是本质非常温柔的蛇蛇。

巴基刚放完羊，这会儿正坐在屋前的草地上。右手托着一只刚出生没几天的犊羊，试着让那两条软绵绵的前腿学会站立，可惜它总学不会。这次也一样，走着走着就摇晃起来失去重心，随着前腿一软小脑瓜向前栽去，撞在巴基蜷着的膝盖上，索性靠在那里不动了。巴基想它是累了， “懒家伙！”嘴上这么说，巴基却还是噙着笑把手垂在那里，任小羊一下下依恋的舔他手上汗液的盐巴味道。

巴基眯上眼靠在草垛边承受那痒痒的感觉，就在他快要睡着的时候，那痒意却忽然消失了。他低头看见小羊已经抬起了头，几分警觉的定定看着远处，巴基也顺着那方向望过去，却看见一个熟悉的身影朝他过来。巴基脸上盛着止不住的笑意，张口却说了相反的话——

“说真的，伙计，你没必要每天来看我……”昨天史蒂夫一知道自己从冷冻舱醒过来的消息，就立马借了架昆式飞了过来——今天这人怎么又来了？

“我就在这呆着，又不会去哪？”嘴上这么说，但巴基怎么会不想见到史蒂夫？他站起身，伸开仅有的一只手臂准备好一个拥抱，像他们每一次见面时做的那样。小羊从他的身边踉跄着跑开，不知为什么在一瞬间突然学会了站立。

今天并没穿战服、而是身着便衣的超级士兵朝着他直直走过来，步子走得沉重却越走越快，像是什么情绪快要脱缰。他也不理会巴基在说什么，简直像是撞进怀里一般，用着极大的力气沉默地回应这个拥抱。

“……史蒂夫？”巴基被撞得从门口退回了自己的小屋里，背靠上了一侧的墙，即使后脑勺被一只手护着，磕碰在指骨上的力度也让他有几分疼。

他搞不懂史蒂夫今天怎么了，又分神去想他的手疼不疼，一边试探着问，“你还好吗？”

那人不说话，只是把他再往怀里紧了紧，呼吸沉沉的落在巴基的颈侧，他感觉到自己被鼻息贴着的那一小片皮肤变得湿润起来，暖意蔓延开，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。垫在脑后的手伸进自己的头发，怕他丢了似的抓着一把握在手里，又不动了。巴基只当史蒂夫遇上了什么难搞的任务心情不好，今天才又来瓦坎达找自己谈心疏解，也说得过去了。

很多年前就是这样了。不过那颗倔强的小豆芽菜并不会像这样主动向他寻求安慰，甚至有时巴基也只能瞥见史蒂夫某个瞬间露出的脆弱，随后那份情绪就会被深深地藏起来，装出一副我一切都好不必担心的表象。自称哥哥的巴基总在这样的时刻把人强行揽进自己怀里，在拥抱里与他最珍贵的人分食同一份低落和脆弱。

看他这幅样子，巴基也不好受，他便不再多问，像很多年前做的那样，抬起右手圈住怀里那人因为发力抱他而绷紧的肩背，轻轻拍了拍，希望多少能给他一点安慰。

所以当巴基意识到他的朋友正在轻咬他的耳垂、把暧昧的喘息送进他的耳道、腿根还被某个散发着热度的部位下流地磨蹭着时，他和刚才因为看到史蒂夫心情不好而产生的那股酸涩一起愣在了那里，像被扇了一耳光。

热度从身体上被色情地触碰着的地方迅速冲到巴基的脸颊和大脑，那些多少年来不可说的隐秘愿望突然就成了真。巴基当然分得清对史蒂夫是哪一种爱，那份单方面的感情早就不能用“朋友”这个身份来承载了。

“噢，巴基……”无数个吻急切地落在他的颈侧，那人几乎把整个身体压在他的身上，重量和那些撩拨的动作让他呼吸困难。他艰难地回过神，没有了金属臂的身体本就重心不稳，巴基试图用右臂推开身上压着的人，抵抗却显得无力且滑稽。察觉到他的反抗，那人突然狠戾地用虎口压住了他的脖子，刚才护着他后脑的手也同时施力，把他禁锢在自己两只手之间，随后凑过来吻上了他的唇。

血腥味登时蔓延在两个人的口腔，巴基虽然愣住了片刻，但还是在反应过来的第一秒就狠狠的咬了上去，留在那人嘴唇上的伤口一定不会小。

“你到底是谁？”巴基盯着他与史蒂夫无二的眼睛，极其肯定自己的判断，眼前这个人绝对不是史蒂夫，因为他那个朋友绝不会做这样的事。

哪怕巴基从很多年前就渴望着他的吻了。

罗杰斯并不回话，他盯着巴基唇上属于自己的血，突然笑了。金色的睫毛垂着，显得那么温顺无害。

然而下一秒巴基却再次被吻住。在这之前，他看到那个“史蒂夫”把自己唇上被巴基咬出来的伤口含进嘴里，狠狠地吮吸。

刚才巴基在超级士兵的躯体和墙壁之间被挤压得几近窒息，他发问完正在张着嘴喘气，温热的血腥气就被那人的舌头送进自己的口腔，他毫无防备地将一口还带着热度的鲜血咽了下去，又被逮住了舌头。

罗杰斯用了和巴基同样的力气吮着他的舌尖咬破，巴基甚至能感觉到大量的血液从那里被吸走，由那个人全数咽下，他的舌尖痛得发烫，又被吸得发麻。他的气管和颈间跳动的血管被压在那人掌间，勉强能呼吸的口鼻又被吻堵住。

巴基分不清那人到底是在吻他还是在伤害他，他在即将由于缺氧而失去意识的边缘隐隐觉得他也许是爱着自己的，可是这份爱尝起来好像恨。

铁锈腥气在口腔里蔓延，他们的血流进对方的身体里。

罗杰斯终于舍得结束这个暴力的亲吻，意犹未尽的追着巴基将他唇角的血迹舔吻干净，巴基还在压抑着让他每一根神经都要颤抖起来的疼痛，并大口的吸进空气，起伏的胸膛抵着压着他的胸膛，那人甚至让自己的呼吸频率都和巴基逐渐一致。

他被几次仔仔细细盯着吻过的地方检查，那人时不时凑上来用湿润的吻和舌头再次清理他的脸颊，就这样直到金色的脑袋满意地埋在自己肩上蹭了蹭，巴基终于确信自己嘴边已经一点血迹都不剩了。罗杰斯盯上那双灰绿色的眼睛，又压过来在他唇上落下格外轻柔的最后一吻，像完成了什么仪式。

被那双看了不知多少遍的熟悉蓝眼睛盯着，巴基说不清自己是什么感觉，一切都太奇怪了，他到底为什么会被一个跟自己的朋友长得一模一样的人按在墙上做这样的事？

巴基努力想要冷静下来跟他谈判，那人却用一只手把他的右手禁锢在墙上，另一只手游移到他的身后揉捏他的臀瓣，顶着胯在他的大腿上缓慢的摩擦，巴基甚至能感觉到那里明显越来越硬了。

他想出声，却被从长袍下钻进来贴上腰背皮肤的手烫的噎了回去，几乎在同一秒巴基就抬起膝盖直攻对手正紧贴着他的小腹，骨头与肌肉撞击发出闷响，罗杰斯被迫停止动作，弯下腰适应强劲的痛感。

这是个好机会！巴基看着两人之间终于出现的空隙，试图再次用腿攻向对手弱处，既然他的确不是史蒂夫，就没必要手下留情。

“представление（submit）。”罗杰斯预想到巴基的打算似的，突然出声。一瞬间，巴基就失去了对自己身体的控制权，僵在那里动弹不得，一半身不由己，一半不敢相信。

“洗脑词不是已经被清除了……吗？”巴基的疑惑多于绝望，他闭上眼，感受到那人靠过来，随后第二个词在自己耳边轻轻响起来。

“Обновить(renovate)。”

*  
“зима（Winter）？”罗杰斯要忍着才能让自己不去吻巴基。

“ подготовка подчиняться （ready to comply）。”但当那具他想了那么久的身体就乖乖地站在他面前等着他的命令，他怎么可能还忍得住？

罗杰斯轻轻将他的肩膀重新压回墙上，怕碎似的吻上巴基的唇，手指巡过他的脸廓捧起来才敢加深了吻，他恨不得把巴基呼吸的每一口空气都夺走，再换上自己的气息。

洗脑状态的巴基不懂得接吻，就由着罗杰斯夺走他的呼吸，就算他真的马上要窒息了也做不出任何反抗的动作。

他停下来，放过巴基的唇舌，盯着他憋红的脸颊和泛着水光的唇，那双迷茫的绿眼睛不看他，身体由于小口小口的喘息起伏着蹭他的胸膛。

每个动作都糟糕极了，像下流的邀请。

快占有我。罗杰斯似乎听到那具身体对他说。他用拇指去擦巴基唇上残留的、不知是属于谁的唾液，同时在耳边命令他，“从现在起，诚实地汇报你的任何感觉。”冬日战士看向他，那表示他接受了这个命令。

罗杰斯咬住他的耳垂，叹了口气，“我会让你快乐的，好吗巴基？”

*  
长袍很容易就被尽数褪下，这可不怪罗杰斯，是巴基在被压紧床里吻着的间隙，诚实的讲“热”，罗杰斯才帮他脱去身上的所有布料。

那具身体在温热的空气里全数暴露，巴基的舌头被纠缠着，搅动的水声响个不停。罗杰斯握着巴基半硬的阴茎耐心地照顾着，一边停下吻，撑在他上方跟他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“舌头伸出来。”巴基乖乖地执行这个再简单不过的命令，他张开口，舌头从齿列中间伸出来，绿眼睛被身体的情热蒸出雾气，失神地看着罗杰斯。

罗杰斯凑过去把他的舌头含住，像为一根阴茎口交一样上下吮着他的舌头，不时轻轻舔过舌尖的伤口，安慰似的，唾液交合又顺着巴基的唇角溢出去，打湿他的脸颊。罗杰斯手底下用着相同的频率撸动着巴基的阴茎，直到它越来越热，完全硬起来流出前液。

他停下所有动作，把沾着巴基自己东西的手指伸进他的口腔，“舔。”巴基听话地舔过他的两根手指，连指缝也没有错过。“做得好。”罗杰斯总是忍不住吻他。

这次罗杰斯没有理会在空气中硬着的阴茎，而是用巴基自己润滑过的手指去揉他的后穴，等那份湿润在穴口揉开，他才伸进一根手指试着慢慢动起来，并且时不时停下来等着巴基说出“疼”这个字。

可是巴基始终没有开口，他只是僵住了几秒，随后又随意任罗杰斯摆弄。已经伸进两根手指了，湿润高热的内壁绞着罗杰斯，自己的下身也早已硬的发痛，迫不及待想要进入巴基的身体。他含住巴基的阴茎，继续用手指打开这具甜蜜的身体。

“……”巴基猛地颤抖了一下。罗杰斯按到肠壁某个地方时被含着的阴茎深深捅进了喉咙，同时尝到他流出的一大股体液，他快速地用手指撞击那里，一边听着巴基无助的大口喘息。

就在他感觉到巴基紧绷身体快要高潮时，罗杰斯迅速抽出手指，同时吐出巴基的阴茎。巴基的手指揪紧了床单，身体难耐的扭动，罗杰斯看到那个被撞得粉红的穴口极力收缩起来，挽留他的手指。

“……还要。”巴基抬起头认真的跟罗杰斯说，脸上没有任何闪避或是羞赧的神情，他只是在执行命令罢了，这就是他诚实的感受，事实上他想要更大更粗的东西进来，但是这句话太长了，他不知道怎么表达，只说“还要”。

罗杰斯捏着巴基的腰把人翻过去，巴基就乖乖的在床上爬平躺好，两条腿被罗杰斯微微分开，那个小洞重新暴露在空气里。他再次把手伸进去，这次顺利的插进了三根手指，快速地动起来撞击着巴基想要的地方，大拇指随着进出打在臀瓣上发出啪啪的声响，臀肉被击出涟漪，色情的摇晃着。

快感太猛烈了，巴基本能的弓起腰想要躲避一些，又被身后的人按住腰塌下来，惩罚一般更加发狠的撞着，阴茎也狠狠的蹭过床单，让他一下射了出来，身体抖动着，后穴绞的罗杰斯的手指几乎动弹不得。

过了一会巴基的身体才从高潮里缓过来，罗杰斯撤出手指，那个穴已经被他准备得可以迎接更大的东西了。罗杰斯吻着巴基的背，每一个吻落下巴基都会被烫到似的轻轻颤抖，他重新把人翻过来，巴基的臀瓣接触到床单上自己射出来的东西，有些冰凉，又湿湿黏黏的，弄得他不舒服。但压着的人不给他说话的机会，又凑过来吻他，吻得他忘了本来要说什么。

罗杰斯把巴基的腿分开，折起来抵在胸前，扶着自己的阴茎准备插进去。“抱着我。”巴基听到命令却没有反应，只是不解的看着他。

原来听得懂“杀”、“俘虏”和“撤退”是因为明白它们的意思，可冬日战士不懂“抱”是个怎么样的动作命令。

罗杰斯只好捉起他的右手环住自己的脖子说，“抱着我。”这回巴基听懂了，手放在那里又使了些力气，扯得罗杰斯又向下压了几分，连着身下直接撞了进来，那份力气忽地就轻了。

冬日战士的疼痛阈值高的离谱，所以被进入时那点疼痛不值一提，何况他已经被好好扩张过了。只是陌生的快感激得他无措，用刚学会的动作“抱”着罗杰斯，不知道该怎么办才好。

刚高潮过的肠壁温暖潮湿，每一寸软肉都热情的绞上来，快感从身体的每一条神经蹿向罗杰斯的后脑，被插着的人还满脸无辜的盯着他瞧，穴肉随着呼吸时时咬他。罗杰斯感觉自己的心脏被击中了，他闷哼一声就狠狠的撞起来，一刻不离地盯着巴基的脸，每一下都像插进温热又汁水四溢的成熟蜜桃。

一声呻吟只出现了一半就被罗杰斯撞了回去，巴基张着嘴却无声地承受着身体里的奇异快感，眼睛越来越湿润，水汽聚成泪还没流出眼角就被罗杰斯用吻接住。

两颗囊袋打在巴基的臀瓣上，房间里只有撞击肉体的啪啪声响，还有肉刃插入穴肉时挤压空气发出的粘腻交合声。连着快速抽插了几十下，罗杰斯慢下来，转动胯部在巴基身体里用阴茎搅动，一下又一下撩拨那个浅浅的刺激处。

巴基低低地呻吟喘息出声，睁着眼睛在情欲里迷茫地直面罗杰斯从没离开过的目光，被顶到喜欢的地方表情全能诚实的表现出来，眉头一瞬间享受的皱紧，眼睛也眯起来，放任生理泪水溢出去，最纯洁又最艳情。

像是被自己的阴茎完全驯服了似的。罗杰斯这样想，更用力的操进去，惊讶的发现巴基无师自通的用晃落到他腰间的腿勾住在一起圈住了他的背，为他打开身体，任由他一下比一下深地撞进来。

他刚射过，却被操的又一次硬了起来，勃起的阴茎戳在罗杰斯撞过来的小腹上，磨得巴基难受，他只好说，“涨。”罗杰斯掰开他的一条腿架在肩上，更深的挺腰插进去，一边牵过巴基的右手，手指扣进他的指间压在床上，“嗯？哪里涨？”

巴基带着压着他右手的那只手摸上自己的阴茎，又不动了，示意罗杰斯他说的是这里涨，硬的他难受。罗杰斯从根部大力的一下撸到顶端，刺激的巴基又痛又爽，差点又射了出来，可是罗杰斯却只是虚虚握住，没了让他舒服的动作。巴基不满的自己挺动腰去操罗杰斯的手，可是自己的后穴也会随着动作把插着的阴茎吃的更深，每一次都顶过前列腺。没几下巴基就没了力气，瘫在床上动弹不得由着人一下一下操他，身前还硬着却没人理会。

罗杰斯抽出来，自己躺在了床的一边，巴基正在高潮的边缘，一下所有能满足他的东西都离开了身体，让他难耐极了。

“坐上来。”冬日战士很少有甘之如饴的命令，但这一个例外。他很快起身，跨坐在罗杰斯腰间，抬起屁股让自己的小穴对准那根阴茎，一下坐到了底。巴基一刻都不舍得让它出去似的，快速的摇着腰操弄自己，手撑在罗杰斯的胸膛上，罗杰斯低头只能看到自己的一小节阴茎被巴基的小穴吃进去又吐出来。

罗杰斯伸手握住巴基的硬物，他瞬间发出一声低沉的呻吟，另一只手握上巴基肉感的胸肌揉弄起来，两根手指夹住乳首揉搓扯动，巴基的腰在多重刺激下软了软，几乎跌趴在罗杰斯身上。

这个姿势进的极深，罗杰斯感受着紧致的穴道贪婪的吸吮着他，他快要到了，便用双手压住巴基的腰，自己也抬胯狠狠往巴基身体里撞进去。身上的人呻吟声大了起来，毫无顾忌的响彻整间小屋，罗杰斯知道他的巴基此时很快乐。

两个人同时射了出来，巴基射在罗杰斯的胸膛上，射的时候他的阴茎甚至没经过任何抚慰。而罗杰斯射在他身体最深的地方，压住巴基的脖子让他趴在自己身上跟他缠绵的接吻。

小屋里情事的腥膻气味旖旎不散，罗杰斯让身边昏睡的爱人枕着自己的胸膛，他却都不知道他的心跳正为巴基洗去一切噩梦和杂音，他们的秘密跟月亮同时升起在瓦坎达的草原上空。

直到在太阳升起换下月亮的那时，罗杰斯让巴基在一个吻中因窒息而醒来，他再次抹去那双吻不够的唇上的水光，眷恋地将今天最后的吻落在怀里人的额角。

你什么都不用记得。

总有一天我会给你更好的，要你心甘情愿。

下次见，Winter。

*  
“представление（submit）。”


End file.
